plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bananasaurus Rex
:Not to be confused with Tyrannosaurus Rex, a dinosaur in Plants vs. Zombies 2. 225px |strength = 3 |health = 3 |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Fruit Animal Plant |effect = This gains +1 /+1 when you draw a card. After combat here, this does a Bonus Attack. |flavor text = She's a banana first and a dinosaur second. But it's a close second.}} Bananasaurus Rex is a premium legendary plant card appearing in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the Mega-Grow plants. It costs 4 to plant and has 3 /3 when first played. Its special effect is that, when the player draws a card by either getting it automatically after a turn ends, or using tricks that gives cards, it gets +1 /+1 on top of its statistics. Bananasaurus Rex also does a bonus attack after its turn, similar to Repeater. Origins Bananasaurus Rex is based on the Banana, an edible fruit that is botanically a berry, produced by several kinds of large herbaceous, flowering plants in the genus Musa. Its name is a portmanteau of the words "banana," and "Tyrannosaurus rex," the real-life dinosaur that this plant is based on. The name of the Bananasaurus Rex could also be a reference to the famous internet gamer of the same name, though this may just be a coincidence. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Fruit Animal Plant *'Effect:' **This gains +1 /+1 when you draw a card. **After combat here, this does a Bonus Attack. *'Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description She's a banana first and a dinosaur second. But it's a close second. Strategies While it is initially not the most cost effective plant, it can become very strong in the late game. Try to increase its power by using cards that allows the player to draw more cards, like Flourish and Holo-Flora. Bananasaurus Rex also acts as an alternative Repeater, but it does not benefit from Torchwood. However, Team-up plants like Torchwood can protect it in the early turns, because it is weak at the beginning of the game. Use Flourish to draw more cards to buff it. Party Thyme is a good choice too, since it does a Bonus Attack and draw cards to buff it. However, it is weak, so make sure to protect Party Thyme. Counters The player should target this plant before it grows too powerful, as it also grows when other Plant cards let them draw more cards. If it gets out of control, use Rocket Science, Locust Swarm, Deadly zombies, or Zombot Sharktronic Sub to destroy it. Gallery Bananasaurus Rex statistics.png|Bananasaurus Rex's statistics bananasaurus rex.png|HD Bananasaurus Rex Official HD Banansaurus Rex.png|Another HD Bananasaurus Rex BananasaurusRexUnlocked.png|The player receiving Bananasaurus Rex from a Premium Pack Bananasaurus_Rex's_Planting.png|Bananasaurus Rex being played Bananasaurus_Rex's_About_Attacking.png|Bananasaurus Rex about to attack Bananasaurus_Rex's_Attacking.png|Bananasaurus Rex attacking ShrinkBanana.PNG|A shrunken Bananasaurus Rex Bananasaurus_Rex's_Falls.png|A Bananasaurus Rex about to be destroyed Bananasaurus_Rex's_Death.png|A destroyed Bananasaurus Rex Rank44.png|Bananasaurus Rex as a profile picture for a Rank 44 player Old IMG 0160-1-.png|Bananasaurus Rex's statistics FertilizerPremPack.png|Bananasaurus Rex in an advertisement for the Fertilizer Premium Pack Legendarypacks.png|Bananasaurus Rex on a Legendary Pack Trivia *Bananasaurus Rex is one of the five plants that are based on the banana, the other four being Brainana, Banana Tree, Banana Launcher and Banana (an unused plant from Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars). *Bananasaurus Rex and Repeater are the only plants that do a bonus attack after their turn. *Despite botantly being a berry, it is not part of the Berry tribe. Category:Premium plants (PvZH) Category:Legendary plants (PvZH) Category:Fruit cards Category:Animal cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants